Joe Pantoliano
Joe Pantoliano is the actor that portrays Cypher in The Matrix. Career Pre-''Matrix'' his first major role was as the evil Francis Fratelli in The Goonies, followed by a role in Bad Boys. He also starred in the Wachowski movie Bound. Post-''Matrix'', Joe played Ralph Cifaretto in The Sopranos as well as Goose the pelican in Racing Stripes. Filmography * 1979 From Here To Eternity * 1980 The Idolmaker as Gino "GG" Pilato * 1981 M*A*S*H* * 1982 Monsignor * 1983 The Final Terror (A.K.A. Carnivore) as Eggar * 1983 Risky Buisness as Guido * 1983 Eddie & The Cruisers as Doc Robbins * 1985 The Goonies as Francis Fratelli * 1985 Mean Season as Andy Porter * 1986 Running Scared as Snake * 1987 Amazon Women On The Moon * 1987 Empire Of The Sun as Masato Ibu * 1987 La Bamba as Bob Keane * 1988 The Inn Crowd * 1988 Midnight Run as Eddie Moscone * 1989 Nightbreaker (A.K.A. Advance To Ground Zero) * 1990 The Fanelli Boys as Dom * 1990 Downtown * 1990 The Last Of The Finest * 1990 El Diablo * 1990 Short Time * 1990 Backstreet Dreams * 1991 Zandalee * 1991 One Special Victory * 1992 Highlander The Series * 1992 Through The Eyes Of A Killer as Jerry * 1992 Used People as Frank * 1993 Three Of Hearts * 1993 Me & The Kid * 1993 The Fugitive * 1993 Calendar Girl * 1994 Teresa's Tatoo * 1994 Dangerous Heart * 1994 Baby's Day Out as Norbert "Norby" LeBlaw * 1994 NYPD Blue * 1994 The Flight Of The Dove (A.K.A. The Spy Within) * 1995 The Last Word * 1995 Steal Big Steal Little * 1995 Bad Boys * 1995 Congo * 1995 The Immortals * 1996 Bound as Caesar * 1996 87th Precinct: Ice * 1997 Natural Enemy * 1997 Top Of The World * 1997 Tinseltown * 1998 US Marshals as Deputy Marshal Cosmo Renfro * 1998 Hoods * 1999 The Matrix as Cypher * 1999 The Outer Limits: Alien Radio * 1999 New Blood * 1999 The Life Before This * 1999 Black & White as Bill King * 2000 Memento as Officer Teddy * 2000 Ready To Rumble as Titus Sinclair * 2001 Cats & Dogs * 2001 Grand Theft Auto 3 * 2002 The Sopranos as Ralph Cifaretto * 2002 The Adventures Of Pluto Nash * 2003 Daredevil as Ben Urich * 2003 Bad Boys 2 as Captain C. Howard * 2003 The Handler as Joe Renato * 2005 Racing Stripes as Goose * 2005 The Amateurs as Some Idiot * 2006 Larry The Cable Guy: Health Inspector * 2006 Wedding Daze as Smitty * 2006 The Simpsons as Dante * 2006 Deceit * 2006 Canvas as John Marino * 2006 Unknown * 2008 Falling Up * 2008 The Legend Of Secret Pass * 2008 Spring Break '83 as Sergeant Coltrane * 2008 To Live & Die * 2009 ''The Job as The Slick Employment Agent ru:Джо Пантолиано Category:Actors